Chef Hatchet
Chef Hatchet, labeled The Cook, is the chef of Total Drama Island, as well as generally considered the sidekick to Chris McLean. He maintains both roles in Total Drama Academy. Profile Chef Hatchet serves primarily as the chef in the Total Drama franchise. He also serves as the sidekick to Chris McLean, helping him in the development of challenges for the contestants to compete in. More often than not, he will be used as an obstacle in a given challenge. Most times whenever Chris in unavailable to host the show, Chef will serve as interim host. He has no real interest in whether or not the show brings ratings as he is more interested in establishing his place in the pecking order. Having been through the military as a former army corporal, Chef is all about discipline and order. He is less interested in making friends than he is seeing to it that others respect his authority. The way he sees it, the suffering the contestants go through is a way of toughening them up for life. Granted he gets a kick out of watching them experience pain, he still believes that it is important for them to take their lumps and deal with it rather than crying about it. Chef Hatchet does have a slight sense of humanity. Like Chris, he gives respect to those he believes has earned them, is taken aback when something happens to someone and he is not responsible for it, and has genuine concern for the well being of the competitors. Unlike Chris, the latter is not so much out of fear of getting sued as it is that no one can learn the lesson being taught if they end up dead or dying. There is roughly no information about any family or kin Chef might have. In fact, he has vehemently refused to discuss it whenever the subject it brought to his attention. Overview Total Drama Island Chris specifically chose Chef to be part of the Total Drama franchise after having worked with him previously on one of the bad movies about talking cats. Chef was serving as the military consultant at the time and his people skills, or rather lack thereof, impressed Chris. Just prior to the show, he was selling "street meat" outside of a bus station. Chef feels indebted to Chris for having provided him a much better job, thus his loyalty to the man despite some of the abuse he himself takes. Chef immediately understood how Chris wanted the show to be like and played his role perfectly in serving the kids horrible food and doing his part in making their lives a living hell. He was given two opportunities to take charge of the show. The first when the challenge called for the contestants to undo military training conducted by him and the second filling in as interim host when Chris had to leave temporarily to host an awards show. Chef had no say in the casting process, but then that's because he quite frankly did not care about what kind of kids he would be dealing with. So when the producers and Chris were having trouble getting the second season off the ground due to lack of acceptable applications, Chef stated that they should just bring them on and let him go all out on them. While Chris and the producers didn't think it was a bad idea, they didn't want to risk the ratings taking a hit. Total Drama Academy: Year One Chris and the producers negotiated a deal with Richmore Academy to bring the original twenty-two competitors and have them experience life at the prestigious boarding school for two years as a means to save the show. Part of the deal involved letting Chef Hatchet be one of the cooks in the cafeteria. The school put him in charge of the buffet, which virtually every student as since avoided given how horrible his foods are. In addition to working in the school cafeteria, Chef is also in charge of security at Riker Hall, where the original competitors and the production crew are stationed. He has personally hired a team of former military officers to man the roof armed with giant super soakers. Their biggest problem they have had to date has been warding off fangirls from trying to breaking into Cody's room. But for the most part, the students have been smart enough to keep their distance. Chef continues in his role as sidekick to Chris during the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow, although he is also sharing the position with the resident assistant Jessica. Chef has not been placed as an obstacle in the challenges thus far, except for a role in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge that was not aired due to time constraints. For the most part, it is believed that Chef is merely content in his current state. Trivia *Chef appears to have an underlying gambling problem. He has been seen a couple times competing against Jessica in bets where he ends up coming out as the loser and paying her sums of money as a result. *Chef is apparently a fan of Marvin Gaye, having played his songs during the Heartbreak Hotel challenge and dancing to them. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fictional Staff